


For Your Entertainment

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Filming, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Video, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: The morning after a silver medal win, Otabek wakes to find a video from Yuri and JJ.





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Pandora: Holly asked me for an Otapliroy sex tape story and this is what I wrote for her. I really hope you all enjoy reading it! :)

Upon waking, Otabek rolls to one side in the generous hotel bed and retrieves his phone. He's used to the barrage of messages and notifications that come the morning after a qualifier and today is no exception. Whether Otabek does well or not, he'll always have lots to read the next morning, but he suspects that winning silver yesterday has increased the activity significantly. He scrolls through messages from his family, friends, other skaters; a fan page on Instagram posts a collage of pictures of him with a congratulatory caption and encouragement for the next competition. All of this he gets through fairly swiftly, leaving one message for last: one with the subject line 'a reward for you' from JJ. He can see that it has an attachment and that in particular makes him leave it until after he's peed and cleaned his teeth, not opening it until he's back in bed and reclining against the pillows. The accompanying message gives no clues as to what this 'reward' might be – it simply says, “Enjoy. ;) xx” Intrigued, Otabek taps on the paper clip and his eyebrows rise: it's a video.

With his heart racing, Otabek opens the file and hits play. JJ and Yuri appear on the screen: JJ holds the camera (judging by the fantastic video quality, it's the fancy vlogging camera JJ bought when he had the short-lived idea to start a YouTube channel) while Yuri stands beside him, arms around his bare chest.

“Congratulations Otya!” they say together, matching wide grins on their faces; Otabek can't keep from beaming at the sight of them both.

“We wanted to send you a quick video to say well done on getting silver,” says JJ with a little wink.

“We're really proud of you!” says Yuri, green eyes vivid and bright in the video. “Can't wait for you to get back.”

His arms tighten around JJ's shoulders in a small hug and JJ's free hand comes up to pat his arm lightly as he continues addressing Otabek.

“Your jumps were so great!” JJ gushes, a little flush high in his cheeks. He loves praising both his boyfriends on their skating and Otabek can sense a long, enthusiastic speech incoming. “I've never seen that second flip so clean!”

As he starts waxing lyrical, Otabek taps on his screen to bring up the time bar at the bottom of the screen, eyes going a little wide when he sees that it's nearly half an hour long. Can JJ really talk for all that time? Otabek won't lie to himself: the message on the email got his hopes up rather significantly, but half an hour of JJ talking, as nice as his words are...

Otabek's gaze slides over to Yuri, head on JJ's shoulder and an expression of boredom already painting his features. He arches an eyebrow into the camera at Otabek, unnoticed by JJ, before throwing a sideways look at him. As Otabek watches, only half listening to JJ talking about his step sequences, Yuri glances into the camera again before pouting his soft pink lips and kissing JJ's shoulder. Other than a little upward quirk of his lip and another gentle touch to Yuri's arm, JJ doesn't react much, and Yuri kisses him again, moving his lips a little higher up. As JJ carries on talking, patting Yuri on the arm once more, Yuri rolls his eyes and kisses him again and again, letting his lips crawl slowly up JJ's shoulder and eventually to his neck. When he gets there, JJ finally stops speaking, his words turning into a giggle as Yuri's wispy eyelashes tickle his neck and his lips stroke over the thin, sensitive skin below JJ's ear.

“What are you doing kitten?” he asks, looking at Yuri in the viewfinder and getting a smirk in response.

“I'm giving Otabek something more interesting to watch,” Yuri replies. “Your yammering is getting boring already.”

He lowers his head once more, kissing the side of JJ's throat again, and JJ laughs. “I'm giving my thoughts on the performance.”

“Boring,” repeats Yuri with another smirk, dragging his lips down JJ's shoulder, green eyes sparking with mischief.

“Rude,” JJ says, raising his eyebrows at Yuri in the camera. “Do that one more time and you'll regret it.”

Yuri says nothing, eyes glittering before he bites JJ on the shoulder. In a flash, JJ's free hand snaps up, grabbing the back of Yuri's hair. The movement in combination with the tight grasp on his hair, draws a gasp from Yuri, his mouth dropping open.

“You're very unruly today Yuri,” JJ says, his voice low and dangerous; Otabek's pulse picks up again. The look on JJ's face, directed at Yuri via the camera, is simmering in the way Otabek knows Yuri _loves_. “We'll have to do something about that.”

Otabek sees a little spark in Yuri's eye before JJ drags him to the sofa and sits down, forcing Yuri to his knees on the floor. The camera is turned to show JJ's view: Yuri on the floor between JJ's legs, cheeks a little pink and JJ's other hand still in his hair. As Otabek watches, JJ tugs on Yuri's hair, making Yuri's eyes roll back in his head and a low whine sound in his throat.

“I think you've got some forgiveness to earn,” says JJ.

“Yeah?” Yuri's face is almost smug until JJ pulls on his hair again. “What do you want me to do?”

“You're going to suck me off,” says JJ. Otabek watches the little movement of Yuri's throat as he gulps quietly and doesn't blame him; JJ's words – and that tone – is making him feel funny too and the order isn't even for him. “And we'll see how well you do.”

Yuri nods, reaching out and starting to tug down JJ's loose jogging bottoms, but–

“No hands,” JJ instructs, and Otabek can see the effect on Yuri: his eyes darken and he lowers his hands, JJ's hand still on his head as he lowers it and starts to tug at the waistband of the trousers with his teeth instead. As JJ lifts his hips and his half-hard cock springs free of the trousers, Otabek sighs and palms his own dick through his pyjama bottoms.

Once Yuri has the trousers down, JJ kicks them off, settling on the sofa again, and Otabek watches Yuri's eyes flick between JJ's face and the camera before finally settling on JJ's dick. He shuffles closer, lowering his head in JJ's lap, and JJ pulls back Yuri's hair to show the camera (and Otabek) his tongue starting to run up and down the length of JJ's fast growing erection. Soft licks grow firmer and more lingering and JJ sighs out a quiet moan.

“Just like that,” he says, obviously trying to keep the assertive timbre to his voice but Otabek knows only too well how distracting Yuri's mouth can be. “You enjoying this Otya?”

The direct address makes Otabek suppress a moan of his own between closed lips and as though it were an invitation, he lets his free hand drift down to squeeze his swollen cock. He watches as Yuri opens his mouth, lips loose to let saliva drop down from them onto JJ's dick. The sight spurs Otabek into starting to pump his hand slowly, listening to JJ's groans as Yuri licks at the spit before sucking the head of JJ's erection into his mouth.

“Fuck,” JJ sighs; in his mind's eye, Otabek can see JJ's head tilting back and his eyes closing in pleasure as the video lists a little. JJ soon rights the camera, centring the image on Yuri once more. With a quick, searing glance up, Yuri pulls his head back again, opening his mouth and letting himself drool more; the sounds coming from Otabek's phone speakers grow wetter and more filthy and Yuri moans around JJ's cock when JJ pulls his hair a little harder. “Let's see how badly you want to be forgiven.”

Yuri glances up at him, eyes glazing over with reflexive tears when JJ pushes his head down, forcing Yuri to open his mouth more to take him deeper. He gags, the sound prompting another soft moan from Otabek as he slowly moves his hand. From behind the camera, JJ groans, the sound echoed by Yuri, whose face flushes red as he keeps going. Soon however, he fights against JJ's grip and pulls off, sitting back on his heels.

“Ah fuck, JJ!” he gasps. For a moment, Otabek wonders what could have prompted Yuri to stop, but then JJ sits up and the camera points down to show JJ's foot in Yuri's lap, grinding down on his dick through his shorts. “JJ... Sh-shit.”

“I'll bet Otya's loving this,” says JJ with an audible smirk, his foot moving steadily in Yuri's lap. “Just think of him jacking it while he watches you getting wrecked like this.”

Otabek twists his hand, teasing the head of his cock as Yuri moans afresh. Is the Yuri in the video thinking of him with his hand down his trousers like this? His beautiful green eyes are dark, hazy with pleasure, and the idea is wonderful.

“Seems like a good gift for our silver medal winner doesn't it?” asks JJ.

Yuri trembles visibly, hands clenching into fists on his knees; apparently he's still obeying JJ's 'no hands' rule.

“Fuck,” he growls again when JJ's foot moves down, toes running along the underside of the bulge in Yuri's shorts before slipping up one leg of the shorts and making him whimper. “JJ...”

“Does it feel good kitten?” asks JJ. When Yuri nods, JJ asks, “How about you tell Otabek how good it feels? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Yuri nods again. “Yes,” he says, his voice half sob and tears of pleasure wetting his cheeks. “It... fuck...”

“Would you like me to fuck you? Do you think that would make a good video?” JJ asks. Otabek squeezes his cock as Yuri nods again. “Beg for it.”

“Please!” Yuri cries out, thighs shaking either side of JJ's foot. “Please fuck me!”

The image moves to show JJ's face as he turns the camera. “I think that was good enough, don't you?”

He winks and then there's a lot of movement: JJ hauls Yuri to his feet and quickly divests him of the rest of his clothes before getting him on his hands and knees on the sofa, draped over one arm with his back arching and ass in the air. Otabek takes the opportunity to throw back his covers and pull off his pyjama bottoms before JJ hands the camera to Yuri. On the screen, Yuri's face is in the foreground while over his shoulder, JJ gets back on the sofa behind him.

“Make sure he sees your face,” he says, smacking Yuri on the butt. With a soft whine, Yuri hefts the camera, and Otabek watches JJ opening the little bottle of lube he insisted on keeping in the end table drawer – finally it's proving useful.

The exact moment JJ's first finger breaches Yuri can be pinpointed by the little bite of Yuri's teeth into his bottom lip as he whimpers. Otabek watches Yuri's eyes, unfocused and hazy, as JJ fingers him, stroking one hand up and down his dick while the other keeps hold of his phone.

“Enjoying yourself kitten?” JJ asks again. Yuri's answering nod and moan are cut short when JJ adds a second finger; Otabek knows that look on Yuri's face intimately, as well as the quiet sound of JJ's fingers pressing in and out of him. “You feel so good already Yuri – can't wait to fill you with my cock and feel you squeezing around me.”

Yuri shudders, the image shaking a little on Otabek's phone, and JJ grins behind him. Soon JJ adds a third finger and Yuri gasps.

“Fuck, JJ, right there,” he mewls, looking over his shoulder through the camera with widely blown pupils. His cheeks are damp and flushed again – Otabek wishes he could tangle his fingers in Yuri's hair.

“I think Otabek would love to hear you tell him how much you're enjoying this,” suggests JJ with another few thrusts of his fingers. “Let's hear it.”

Yuri bites his lip again, gazing into the camera. “Feels so good,” he rasps, his words blurring into more moans. “I'm so – oh _fuck_!”

His eyes widen suddenly as JJ lowers his head to Yuri's backside. With Yuri holding his breath, Otabek can hear the quiet, wet sound of JJ's tongue and lips working alongside his fingers. Otabek squeezes his cock, hand moving irresistibly faster as he watches Yuri squirming on the screen.

“Fuck fuck JJ, oh my god!” Yuri pants. “JJ please fuck me.”

Over Yuri's shoulder, Otabek sees JJ glance into the camera briefly, but he makes no move to stop what he's doing. Otabek can feel a familiar rushing in his body that the begging isn't helping.

“Please JJ!”

On a soft gasp, Otabek pauses the video and lowers his phone, consciously stopping the movement of his other hand. He draws in and lets out a slow breath, urging his body to relax. Outside, he can hear a lorry trundling past and he focuses on the sound, letting it distract him. He debates taking a quick cold shower but then shakes his head to himself. Waking his phone again, he presses play and watches JJ list his head with a smirk.

“Well seeing as you asked so nicely.”

He straightens up, pulling out his fingers to a whimper from Yuri before coating his cock in more lube. When he thrusts forward, pushing into Yuri and filling him, Otabek watches Yuri bite his lip again and close his eyes, letting out a slow breath through his nose.

“That good kitten?” asks JJ, flashing another grin into the camera. When Yuri nods, he thrusts forward a couple of times, drawing more moans from him. “You love it, don't you?”

“Yes,” Yuri says weakly, his body trembling all over.

“Your ass feels amazing,” JJ growls, giving it a smack for emphasis. Yuri cries out and the image shakes – Otabek wonders if he nearly dropped the camera. “Hope you're enjoying this Otya.”

Otabek groans quietly, his hand steadily pumping his erection as he watches them both on his screen. On a harder forward thrust, JJ draws a louder sound from Yuri.

“Oh my god right there,” Yuri gasps, face red and eyes bright.

“Right here?” JJ thrusts again and Yuri nods, whining. “Fuck you really love having a cock inside you don't you?” Otabek squeezes his balls; JJ's words aren't directed at him but every syllable is heavy with authority and he loves hearing it and seeing its effects on Yuri. “You're such a little slut, taking it so well.” He spanks Yuri's backside again. “And I bet Otabek's enjoying seeing what a little whore you are for it.”

Yuri swallows more moans, fresh tears of pleasure filling his eyes as he gazes into the camera. With another twist of his hand, Otabek looks into those eyes and feels the bright flame of arousal sparking brighter.

“You know what might be fun?” asks JJ, slowing his pace again to a frustrated cry from Yuri. “You don't have to come tonight.”

Yuri's eyes go wide, staring at JJ through the camera. “What? JJ–”

“Shall I keep you on denial until he gets back?” asks JJ, teasing Yuri with little devastating rolls of his hips that Otabek knows will only just be making his cock brush Yuri's prostate. “I could keep you on edge all night long – you'd be so desperate when he came home.”

Otabek groans, squeezing his balls again. The idea of Yuri that wrecked is certainly a nice prospect. On his screen, Yuri shudders, eyes full of tears and mouth open.

“Please let me come!” he begs.

“You think you should be allowed to?” asks JJ. “You did bite me you know.”

“I'm sorry!” cries Yuri. “I'm sorry, please, I need to come!”

JJ keeps going, his movements getting faster and harder again to more moans and please from Yuri. As Otabek watches, JJ leans down and his hand disappears underneath Yuri's body to touch his erection; Yuri jerks.

“Oh fuck JJ _please_ you have to let me come!” he sobs. “Please, I _can't_ –”

His breath chokes in his throat on a particularly hard thrust from JJ, who grins into the camera once more.

“Go on then” he finally says. “Come for me Yuri.”

Yuri practically screams, the image shaking as his eyes screw shut and his mouth slackens, his orgasm hitting him hard. Behind him, JJ keeps moving, soon coming as well with a low groan. The sight of the two of them ecstatic on the screen pushes Otabek over the edge too; he grunts and twitches, white spattering his stomach. He keeps watching them, his hand moving slower as he comes down from his high and Yuri collapses on the sofa, handing the camera back to JJ. As Otabek watches, JJ sinks down beside Yuri, both of them gazing out of the screen and catching their breath. With a tender kiss to Yuri's forehead, JJ pulls some tissues from the box on the end table to clean them both up.

“You okay?” he asks, grinning when Yuri murmurs a quiet assent. “Come here kitten.”

Yuri snuggles into his side, still looking a little dazed. “I don't think that video is Instagram safe anymore,” he observes; Otabek snorts as JJ laughs.

“No I think I have to agree,” says JJ before looking back into the camera properly. “Well done again Otya – we're really proud of you and we hope you enjoyed this video.”

Otabek smiles, watching JJ lift one hand and hold it in a half heart shape.

“Finish the heart Yuri,” he urges, grinning when Yuri rolls his eyes and lifts his hand to do so. “Bye Otya!”

“See you soon,” smiles Yuri.

The video ends and Otabek flops on the bed, letting out a slow breath. After only a few minutes of silent contemplation, he opens an internet browser on his phone to see how easy it would be to get an earlier flight home.

 


End file.
